Financial Institutions have established various processes and associations related to the exchange of documents and items evidencing monetary transactions. Some types of documents have been historically encoded with magnetic ink so that information from the documents can be read by machine. Such documents have thus become known as magnetic ink character recognition (MICR) documents. In the past, these documents have been at least theoretically presented by delivery of physical paper. However, many types of payments and transactions are no longer enabled by paper. Additionally, even with traditional checks, check presentment and clearing is no longer accomplished using the physical checks, even though paper checks may still be shipped between banks for reconciliation or error recovery, and stored and referred to for various purposes within a financial institution.
For some time, posting of financial transactions to accounts at a clearing institution has been accomplished through the use of a “cash letter” which contains detailed data on all the transactions to be cleared. At one time, cash letters were paper documents, but in the modern banking system, an “electronic cash letter” (ECL) is typically used. An ECL file can also be referred to as an “electronic cash presentment” (ECP) file. ECP files are formatted according to accepted industry standards. ECP files can be sent directly between financial institutions, but they are also often sent through clearing agents or a centralized, government based banking system, for example, the Federal Reserve System in the United States.
Handling exceptions and returns based on paper documents is subject to numerous errors as a result of paper handling and due to late delivery of documents. Legislation has authorized banks to completely do away with the use of paper for settlement and reconciliation of accounts between banks. In the United States for example, this legislation is referred to as “The Check Clearing for the 21st Century Act” or simply “Check 21” and authorizes the use of electronic records for presentment from one bank to another as long as the images in the electronic records actually represent any original paper documents. A large financial institution must present millions of items each day to clearing financial institutions for posting. If images are used, these images are typically created at numerous processing sites, in many cases, from paper documents. Additionally, information describing the documents and images must often be produced in numerous formats for different purposes, necessitating that the paper documents be kept on hand so that the information and images can be corrected and updated using the paper documents when a return or exception occurs.